


Поле роз

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Scents & Smells, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Они стояли вот так уже не в первый раз.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 3





	Поле роз

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Field of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537433) by angelofpearls. 



Ещё бы одна секунда, ещё один дюйм — и всё. Кунай, нацеленный высокому мужчине прямо в сердце, готов спровоцировать расцвет чего-то столь же красного, как розы в саду, где столкнулись двое шиноби. Ещё бы всего лишь одно мгновение…

Но это уже не первый раз, когда Шисуи вот так застыл.

— Тронешь меня ещё раз, и клянусь, я–…

Волосы у него были длинные, как у женщины, и впервые за пятнадцать лет он об этом пожалел, когда синюшные пальцы намотали на себя тёмные локоны, крепко удерживая их обладателя на месте, очень близко к своему телу.

И стояли они вот так уже не в первый раз.

Их губы находились в такой близости, что делили один воздух на двоих (им достаточно было малейшего движения — так же как кунаю до чужого сердца — чтобы сорваться, зная, что это не первый раз и _не последний—_ ), и взгляд ни кармазиновых, ни тёмных глаз не дрогнул — они буравили друг друга, стараясь разглядеть чужие мысли ( _—этот раз не последний,_ потому что их танго не завершится до смерти одного из двоих).

Следующая рана будет фатальной.

— Что ты делаешь… — он ощущал себя марионеточной куклой, которую тянули за волосы, словно за ниточки (семь лет — вечность и в то же время ничтожный миг; впрочем, для шиноби и пять минут могут показаться вечностью), и когда почувствовал прикосновение ложащейся на бедро руки, произошло то самое малейшее движение, располосовавшее чужую тёмную рубашку, очень похожую на его собственную (униформа АНБУ одинакова во всех деревнях, и хотя это странно, но до чего символично), и он не иначе как с удовольствием смотрел, как алая жидкость незримо пропитывала ткань. Глаза, в которые он всматривался, спокойно и только мельком оценили нанесённый металлом ущерб на коже, после чего кармазиновые глаза уловили блеск белых заострённых зубов, обнажившихся в подобии улыбки. (Но это никогда не будет настоящей улыбкой, ведь он не улыбается… только не перед Шисуи.)

— Не думаю, что ты это всерьёз, Шисуи-чан, — почти промурлыкал высокий мужчина, и задуманное действие так и не завершилось. Чакра становилась ценным ресурсом, так что кармазиновый цвет растворился, уступая место чёрному (знания и опыт позволяли Шисуи понять, что в данной ситуации нет необходимости в полной боевой готовности, поскольку убийство — это последнее… что было на уме у них обоих), и Шисуи спрятал кунай одним плавным движением натренированных мускулов, после чего пальцами отследил собственноручно же оставленный порез, и глаза повторили их путь, наконец-то вырвавшись из гипнотического плена чужого взгляда. (Разве это не ему полагалось гипнотизировать? Не он ли обладатель кроваво-красного взгляда? Как — _когда_ — всё изменилось?)

— Я убивал людей и пострашнее, Кисаме-сан, — прошептал он, сдерживая угрозу, совершенно буднично (неразумно кричать своими словами громче, чем действиями. Повседневный тон позволяет завуалировать серьёзность положения. Усыпить бдительность).

— Не сомневаюсь, — прошептал Кисаме мягко, без какого-либо эмоционального оттенка, его дыхание невесомо прогулялось по крохотным завиткам волос, по коже шеи и уха Шисуи (это так естественно — отклонить голову от этих ощущений, но открыть тем самым ещё больший доступ к своей коже. Искусные лжецы способны солгать самим себе и поверить). Взгляд Шисуи на мгновение заколебался, отяжелевшие веки прикрылись, а потом тёмные глаза лениво остановились на лице, нависшем так низко над ним. (Назовите это минутной слабостью — одной из нескольких тысяч недозволенных ему вещей). Слова не имели значения — в конце концов, как часто им приходилось молчать? На этом поле роз их мог обнаружить кто угодно, и этот риск обоих доводил до безрассудства. В сущности, что это за жизнь без риска?

С того дня их взаимодействия стали нежнее.

  
***

  
Кровь смылась. А запахи… воспоминания… остались. Ироничность утопления почти смешила Кисаме. Почти.

Ночью, спустя несколько дней после встречи с новым напарником, давно знакомый запах, не поддающийся его описанию (розы — это не слишком по-мужски, и всё же… именно так от него всегда пахло), проплыл по комнате, оседая на подушках. Пальцы схватили лишь пустой воздух, когда Кисаме посмотрел на вторую (пустую) половину кровати.

— Знаете, он мог бы стать великим, — бессмысленное заявление в адрес Учихи, чей силуэт Кисаме распознал в темноте, замечая неясный промельк кровавой красноты, способной прорезать что угодно.

— Он таким и был.


End file.
